


Hangover

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, alternate and gayer future, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after graduation, hungover Ruby wakes up to a somewhat alarming surprise.</p>
<p>Her girlfriend isn't the only one sharing the bed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangover

Warm. So warm and so snuggly, it almost made up for how horrible the rest of her felt.

Groaning Ruby cuddled into Emerald’s chest. She hummed a little less wretchedly when a sleepy kiss found its way to her forehead, another following to the sore nape of her neck.

Cocooned with a familiar heartbeat under her ear and the steady comfort of a second one pressed against her back, Ruby was more than ready to doze off again and save dealing with her hangover for later…

Or she would have, if the fact that there was  _someone else_  in bed with her and her girlfriend hadn’t made Ruby jolt upright with a scream.

The shape behind her sat up groggily as she spun to face them. “What’s going-  _Ruby!?_ ”

“Pyrrha!?” Ruby shrieked right back.

Now Emerald let out a low moan, sound stirring foggy memories from last night as she tightened her hold on Ruby’s waist without bothering to open her eyes.

“Stop yel-”

“Sustrai?” Pyrrha craned around Ruby, absolutely disorientated.

Emerald’s eyes snapped open.

“Nikos!?” She took one look at the other girl, saw her girlfriend between them wearing not a stich, and leaped to cover Ruby with as much blanket as possible. “What the actual f-”

The curtains around Ruby’s bed ripped violently back.

Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee all stared up at them.

None of the other three looked particularly good after last night’s graduation celebration had turned into an impromptu bar hop across Vale, but none of them had apparently gotten drunk enough to end up sleeping who one or two of the wrong companions.

Violet eyes took it all in, lingering on the lump of huddled blankets that hide the nineteen years old but forever younger little sister.

Yang heaved a sigh.

“Fuck it.” She pulled the curtains shut again. “I’m going to forget I saw anything until after breakfast. Maim you later, Emerald, Pyrrha.”

They heard her stomp heavily from room, trailed by Blake’s softer footsteps.

Slowly Pyrrha and Emerald joined Ruby in sinking back down onto the mattress.

The sudden invasion of light and possible death by fire had not done anything kind to anyone’s hangovers, the awkwardness of what they’d probably done last night took second stage to the hell currently beating through their heads.

“I’m not sure I’ll make it to breakfast…” Ruby admitted, voice muffled from all the layers of cloth piled over her.

Pyrrha smiled in sympathy as Emerald rubbed soothing circles on what she guessed was her girlfriend’s back. “Honestly, I feel quite the same.” The red head’s lips twisted at the foul taste that filled her mouth. “Though breakfast is ironically one of few things that would actually help.”

“Should probably at least drink something.” Emerald muttered. “Water, I mean.”

Pyrrha and Ruby both made noises of agreement. Neither attempted to move.

“Oh,  _fine._ ” Weiss snapped from outside the certain.

“Since I’m the only one here to play nursemaid to you three idiots, I suppose I’ll have to. After all.” A hint of smug schadenfreude slipped into her words as they heard her open the door. “Even  _condemned_  people are allowed a last meal~”

The door shut behind her, and this time Pyrrha and Emerald’s wince was only partly from the noise.


	2. Howover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understandably, Weiss has a very questions about all this.

“How did you guys even get _into_ this mess?”

Weiss wondered an hour later, once clothes and various anti-hangover remedies had been handed out.

“I mean.” Weiss looked from Ruby, barely taller than her, to Emerald one step up and finally Pyrrha, towering over them all even when she was hunched over in pain. “I don’t see how you could make this sort of mistake, no matter how drunk you were.”

“Red and green.” Ruby moaned, face hidden against Emerald’s shoulder.

Weiss waited for more but no further clarification came. “Red and green? Could you be a bit more articulate?”

With a groan Ruby snuggled further into her girlfriend. “Nnnoo.”

“She means.” Emerald winced at how loud her voice sounded inside her own head, raising on hand to run it consolingly through Ruby’s hair. “That she got mixed up. Hair and eye colors, Pyrrha’s and mine.”

Weiss stared at her. Red eyes, green hair.

Weiss turned to stare at Pyrrha- Green eyes, dark red hair.

The look on her face made Pyrrha laughed softly. She seemed to regret the laughter immediately.

“I admit it is… quite the mix up.” Pyrrha parsed the words out carefully. “But, it does seem that we were… very, very intoxicated. At least no one was hurt.”

“But.” Something in the explanation didn’t sit right with Weiss.

“But that only somewhat explains what _Ruby_ did. And while I can understand Emerald being too distracted with her to, ah, notice a second pair of hands.” Her face flushing slightly, Weiss cleared her throat before continuing.

“I don’t understand, however, how _you_ could get involved.”

She gave Pyrrha a very pointed look.

Pyrrha offered up a somewhat shamefaced smile. “Small and cute.” She confessed shyly. “Is a perhaps my greatest weakness…”

The tips of Ruby’s ears turned pink. Emerald scowled, pulling her girlfriend fully onto her lap and turning to face Pyrrha challengingly. “She’s small and cute and we’re already dating, thank you very much.”

“Not that last night wasn’t fun.” Ruby mumbled. “Or, what I remember of it, anyway.”

“Were the strawberries real or was that just me?” Emerald wondered aloud.

“Real.” Ruby and Pyrrha answered in unison. Pyrrha frowned, thinking hard. “Although, I have no idea where we got them from at such short notice. Or the various-”

The door slammed behind Weiss, making all three former drunks flinch and curl up in pain.

Weiss could not have cared less- she had no clue what Pyrrha had been about to say next, and she _most certainly_ did not want to find out.


End file.
